Shinobi High
by Kawaii-Uchiha8338
Summary: Naruto was a normal boy, who lived a normal life, had parents that loved him but that all changed. Sasuke was a normal boy, who lived a normal life, had parents that loved him but that all changed. High school? nah that's just a cover up for their abnormal abilities.


Chapter 1.

Naruto POV

'Alright! Time for school, this year is gonna be great…. BELIEVE IT!' I laugh a little to myself and entered the main gates of Shinobi High. I couldn't help but smile. 'Ooook, let's see where do I have to go, ah, block B room 25 that's home room.' I took one step then I realized WHERE THE HELL IS BLOCK B!?

"Hmmm, where can I find the returning students?"

"Hello there! I am a student that is returning!"

EH?! I turn around quickly and found myself staring into a weirdo with extremely thick eyebrows.

"U-uh how do you get your eyebrows so… bushy?" I asked rudely

"Huh? You like them?" The guy said obviously unaware of whats going on.

"Uh not really, but you can help me right?"

"Yes! Just count on me!" The guy yelled and still oblivious that his 'eyebrows' aren't going to work on girls.

I quirked an eyebrow at the guy as he investigated my schedule.

"Yes, I know where your home room is!" He said suddenly.

"Alright! This is your home room!"

"Ok! Thanks, wait what's your name?"

"Me? Oh I'm the green beast of Konoha, ROCK LEE!"

"You're from Konoha too? Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Got to go now! It was nice meeting you!"

I sighed, alright lets do this. You never get a second chance to make a good first impression!

"Yo! What up!"

*No response*

Huh? I look around the room to find all the girls gathering around this guy. Even some guys were…..WAIT EVEN SOME GUYS?!

"Tch…" I mumble and shuffled to a seat. I glare at the guy, that wasn't even visible since there was a large swarm of girls surrounding him, what was so special about him?

~ 3 minutes later ~

"Alright class," an energetic voice said "I'm your homeroom teacher, Iruka Umino"

Iruka is a tall, slim man with chocolate brown hair and a scar across his face. He had a warm smile which showed his teeth that shined like diamonds.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino…"

~ 5 Minutes later ~

"If you are late to any of your classes today it's alright you're teachers would understand but still try to be on time." He said giving his warm smile again.

*RING RING RING RING*

"Oh, theres the bell. Well good bye! Hope you have a lovely first day at Shinobi High!"

*First period: History*

Uh… I trudged along the hallway, lost. Damn! I'm helpless without that bushy eyebrows guy.

"Ka~" I groan as someone bashes into me.

"Hey, dobe. Watch where your going."

"You're one to talk!"

I open my eyes and saw a boy. The boy had short raven hair with a bored look on his face. Heh. How stereotypical, it's the cool kid.

"Pft." I turn around and start to walk away then suddenly.

"Dobe wait!"

"Uh, what?" I growled impatiently.

"I'm uh… lost, you know where to go?"

"Uh.. no not really.." Wait a second… IS THAT GUY…. BLUSHING?! HIM OF ALL PEOPLE, BLUSHING! I burst out laughing.

"Uh, fine if you didn't want to help you could've just said so." The guy said returning to his usual bored look.

"Oh, no I'm lost myself, I just never thought you out of all the people in the world could blush!" I say still giggling. "Here, give me your schedule."

The guy cautiously took out his schedule and handed it to me.

"Hey! We're in the same classes! What's your name?"

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He replied bored, as usual.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! You're in my home room too!"

"Heh, looks like I'm stuck with a dobe like you."

"Oi! Anyways, History class is in Block C Room 5. Hmmm."

"Ah, Block C is… right there."

"Alright lets go!" We left but on the way I couldn't help but notice the girls whispering about how lucky I was to be in the same class as Sasuke. Hmmm, his the boy the girls were crowding around this morning!

"Agh!"

"Damn it dobe, how may times are you going to bump into me?"

"Well you shouldn't have suddenly stopped!"

"I stopped because this is our class room and we're 25 minutes late."

"Still…"

Sasuke slowly opened the door. We stared at our teacher awaiting his response.

"You're late!"


End file.
